Episode:Wabbit Season
|image = |caption = Al needs everyone to "be vewy, vewy qwiet" when he goes up against a hare who's been stealing carrots from his garden in the episode "The Unnatural" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 8 |overall = 88 |network = FOX |production = 5.08 |imdb = tt0807693 |guests = |taping = October 25, 1990 |airdate = November 11, 1990 |writers = Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Married... with Aliens" |next = "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" }} Wabbit Season was the eighth episode of season five of Married... with Children, also the 88th overall episode in the series. Directed by series creators Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on November 11, 1990. Synopsis After suffering a nervous breakdown at work, Al gets into gardening to relieve his stress, but must deal with a rabbit stealing his carrots. Description As the eighth episode of the fifth season opens, Al has just been informed by the doctor that he is suffering from stress, and should take up a nice relaxing hobby, such as growing a garden, to calm his nerves. Peg ridicules the idea that there is anything which might cause stress in his life, but can't derail Al's determination to start a vegetable garden, not including Kelly. However, Al's relief is short-lived as he soon unearths a new nemesis - a rabbit with designs on the produce of his garden. Not unlike the episode where Al tries to catch and kill the mouse, Al will stop at nothing to hurt the rabbit; even if it means flooding his neighbor's living room by putting a hose down the rabbit's hole, killing everything (including a rare bald eagle where Marcy reports seeing one twitching and hacking its guts up all over her front lawn) by spraying poison gas, shooting himself in the foot with a shotgun and flamethrower, and even blowing up the neighborhood by "accidentally" putting dynamite next to a gas main. Just when he thinks he's won, Al has lost, because even with the Bundys' and Marcy's houses both devastated, the rabbit survived. Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to cartoon hunter Elmer Fudd and his pronunciation of "Rabbit Season", above all in the 1952 classic "Rabbit Seasoning". Also, Al starts talking and acting like Elmer Fudd towards the end of the episode. *When Al comes down in his hunting gear and Kelly offers some advice she's learned from cartoons, she is making a reference to typical scenes between Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. *When Al eats a carrot at the end of the episode, the screen shrinks into an iris and Peggy says "That's Al, Folks". This is a parody of the typical ending of Warner Brothers cartoons, where Porky Pig comes out of an iris and says "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-...That's all, Folks". *The scene at the beginning of the episode, with Bud working out shirtless and kissing his biceps, would be used to introduce David Faustino in the opening credits for season 6. External Links * *''Wabbit Season'' on Bundyology *''Wabbit Season - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#89 Wabbit Season'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes